The pathophysiological, pathological and neurological consequences of two neuropathic agents, acrylamide and vincristine, are being investigated in cats. Muscle spindle and neuromuscular function are being evaluated as indices of sensory and motor impairment respectively. The drugs are being administered systemically and locally to determine the role of the perikarya in the genesis of the neuropathy. Vincristine impairs axoplasmic transport; acrylamide is being studied to determine if it exerts its neurotoxic effects via a similar action. The electrophysiological and pathological data will provide a basis for explaining the neurological impairments which are commonly seen in peripheral neuropathies. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Lowndes, H.E., Baker, T. and Cho, E-S. Muscle spindles in experimental acrylamide neuropathy. Proc. Canad. Fed. Biol. Soc. 19:18:1976. Lowndes, H.E. and Baker, T. Length sensitivity of muscle spindles in acrylamide neuropathy in the cat. Pharmacologist 10:194:1976.